


the one where kuroo fucks tsukki

by simplicitive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplicitive/pseuds/simplicitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the haze of pleasure he could just barely make out the small word: </p><p>"Pathetic."</p><p>Tsukishima swallowed hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where kuroo fucks tsukki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahnah/gifts).



> idk sorry team the ending is really half assed but plot isn't the reason you came here obviously  
> actually i'm not sorry i just wrote you 2.7k of smut enjoy

"How do you feel, Tsukki?" 

_ Fucking excellent, you asshole._ He would glare if he could, settling instead for quiet withdrawal as he shifted his legs, a failed attempt to staunch the embarrassment he felt from having his wrists bound to the upper bedposts, long arms spread wide. Rough fingertips traced over his adam's apple, danger spiking his blood only for a brief moment as the skin of his neck prickled. Rather than feeling more conscious of his surroundings as he had hoped, Tsukishima felt frenzied due to his lack of sight, his throat tightening as his thoughts traveled further south--but Kuroo did not intend to give Tsukishima the luxury of daydreaming while he was tied and helpless. 

"Let me taste you."

Tsukishima frowned--as if he had a choice, bound and blindfolded, but he responded all the same when  Kuroo's  tongue traced along his sternum, gooseflesh covering the marked area as he rose like the tide, helpless to the beck and call. He knew his blacked out vision would change the familiar scene, but he failed to consider how exactly it would diverge--anticipatory and eager, he was responsive to even hot breath sweeping over his skin. God knew what Kuroo watched to give him such an idea. He inhaled sharply when his right nipple was claimed, feeling burning, damp lips clamp down onto his skin before  Kuroo ran his tongue along the hypersensitive area mercilessly, flesh hardening to fit nicely between  Kuroo's  teeth. Despite his pride, Tsukishima was obedient and receptive, groaning softly as Kuroo's  wet, strong tongue travelled over old hickies, his mouth suckling madly at Tsukishima's fragile white skin, freshly bruising him and leaving angry red marks that went down to his hip bones. Tsukishima willed himself not to buck into Kuroo's  overwhelming pressure, muscles rigid as he restrained himself against his better instinct to just _give in_.  Kuroo bit his inner hip, sucking hard along the muscles of his lower abdomen until his skin was sore along the v-shaped dip right above his crotch, an area that  Kuroo  obviously enjoyed, causing Tsukishima's breathing to transition to short, barely audible sighs. His first moan was let out when Kuroo's mouth reached his balls and enveloped them, throbbing cock bypassed simply because it was all too easy to give into the beckoning need. 

Tsukishima pulled at the restraints keeping him from running his hands through Kuroo's thick black hair, instead opting for thrusting up to meet Kuroo's wanton mouth, feeling saliva drip down his shaft as the slit of his cock was relentlessly probed by Kuroo's tongue. He only took the head of Tsukishima's dick between his lips, strong, wet muscle swirling over and over and fuck--his hips moved on their own only to meet empty air, his frustration palpable when he realized Kuroo's mouth had left. It was short lived, however, for his attention was immediately taken by the same dripping heat licking at his ass. Tsukishima attempted to move forward, legs spread as Kuroo's hard fingers held his hips with bruising intent, pinned down to the mattress. His lower half was held by Kuroo's grip, ass raised easily and spread open to meet a penetrating tongue, thighs quivering around Kuroo's steady, controlled head. If it weren't enough, Kuroo  took his time--his methodical tasting of the soft skin around Tsukishima's asshole to the sensile muscle that framed his entrance, the way he pushed hard against Tsukishima's rigid walls and squeezed through the tense, barred surfaces that framed Tsukishima's hole-- Kuroo  fucking liked eating his ass, and enjoyed every god damn second of making him melt.

"F-fuck," he groaned, raising his lower half higher, finding that his lack of sight engrossed him in the moment further--how  Kuroo's calloused fingers grasped his cheeks, how his thumbs repeatedly parted his ass as if it were not enough, as if Kuroo wanted more, how Kuroo's nose and entire face was buried into Tsukishima, pressing to get closer to suck and lick and taste him. 

Kuroo  murmured, "You taste so good, Kei," against his ass, and he could feel Kuroo's lips form the words against his hole, earning a shaky whimper. Kuroo started to hum as he pushed further, and the vibrations from his lips caused Tsukishima to stiffen, a soft moan being pulled out of his throat as Kuroo sucked harder and began nipping. He gave one last slow, lazy lap of his tongue before pulling away, spit cooling against Tsukishima's now twitching hole, which immediately tensed at the sound of the lube bottle opening. Kuroo clicked his tongue, and Tsukishima turned his head to look despite himself.  _ You can't see shit, Kei. Stop being an idiot. _

"Relax, I don't want you hurting yourself with my new playthings," he chastised, and Tsukishima swore he could hear the smirk on his face that very same moment. He was also internally screaming because holy fuck, what kind of playthings?  Kuroo's  fingers returned to Tsukishima's cock, only to settle something around the base of his dick, making it feel bound but not uncomfortable. It might as well have been gone when Kuroo's cold index finger slid inside of him, grabbing all of his senses within an instant. He exhaled slowly, relaxing his ass and settling into Kuroo's hands, soon rewarded with a second finger and deeper thrusts, long, slick digits calmly stroking his inner walls, scissoring him easily. Tsukishima's breath hitched when Kuroo's fingers met his prostate, tensing all over again each time pleasure sparked through his body, rocking back and forth, back and forth, right into those digits. He willed himself to relax only to feel Kuroo's fingers slip out of him, although this emptiness was short lived. This time something hard and slender and cold entered Tsukishima, not quite as thick as  Kuroo's  dick but certainly too smooth to be organic. 

Kuroo  pushed and pulled at the toy, using his fingers to thrust it in and out, gaining momentum as he continued and soon rhythmically fucked Tsukishima with it. Small moans began to slip from his gasping lips, but his first cry was forced out of him when the cock ring buzzed with life\--so that's what it was \--energetic vibrations driving him up the wall as Kuroo worked the dildo into his ass. He heard  Kuroo's low chuckle and felt his face flush with embarrassment; he could picture himself, naked and pink, hair messy, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin as he bucked into  Kuroo's  hand selfishly. His back arched when he felt Kuroo's hand move to his cock, a sharp cry escaping his lips as his head was thrown back. He moaned uncontrollably, feeling the growing need burning his fingertips and throat, and fuck, Tsukishima felt like he was about to burst, yet his dick, swollen and leaking, refused to let him have release. The cock ring wasn't letting him come. He groaned when  Kuroo's  mouth took his cock easily, enveloping it in wet heat, right hand still furiously fucking Tsukishima as the vibrator droned on, ramming into his throbbing prostate. His hips bucked upward, thrusting harder and harder into the hot suction of Kuroo's mouth, gasping for air, hands balling into tight fists. His rushed, desperate breaths trailed into moans, pulling at his restraints as his mind started to reel, senses blurring and _christ , I can't take much more of this-- _

"I'm--" he groaned, feeling his eyes roll back, "--fuck, I'm gonna\--!" 

Kuroo sucked hard on the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit repeatedly until Tsukishima swore he saw stars and reached his climax, choking out a cry as he was completely drained. Kuroo suckled every last drop out of his twitching dick, swallowing everything Tsukishima gave him--he was weak and hypersensitive from his orgasm, yet Kuroo kept milking him raw, lapping at the head until he whined, "T- Tetsurou, stop."

He felt strong fingers thread through his hair, tightening around the damp strands and pulling his head back with a rough jerk. "Now I'm gonna fuck you." Tsukishima could feel the whisper against his skin, the low rumble of Kuroo's voice making him shudder, mouth parting slightly as he exhaled slowly. He hated it--how this asshole managed to get under his skin and knew the quickest way to light his senses like a Christmas tree, and if it wasn't bad enough, how Kuroo seemed to get ten times hotter when it involved Tsukishima being fucked until he was incomprehensible. The asshole had no shame when it came to them in the bedroom, and fuck it, it was insanely sexy. The dildo was removed from his ass in a single, fluid motion, still coated with lube but now still as it rested in one of  Kuroo's drawers. It was traded out for a condom, which he tore with his teeth and rolled on easily while Tsukishima's hypersensitive surroundings practically screamed to him. Lying in wait seemed harder, especially since everything was quiet save for his own heartbeat and breathing, the quiet buzz of the cockring that made him half hard all over again. 

Without warning, Kuroo pushed in, causing Tsukishima to instinctively tense before forcing himself to loosen again. He took deep breaths and swore he heard one of Kuroo's rare grunts, or perhaps it was simply a short moan--regardless of what it was, he liked it, and licked his lips before tightening intentionally, squeezing around Kuroo's cock to provoke another reaction. There was a low groan and Tsukishima felt Kuroo's fists tighten their hold on the sheets underneath of him, relishing in the sound of Kuroo's control slipping, the way his voice strained just a bit and he let out soft sounds of frustration. His breathing hastened and Tsukishima felt his mouth water--he wanted to taste how much Kuroo  wanted him, to feel how badly his heart was thudding in his chest, how tight his fingers were clutching the cotton fabric beneath him. Kuroo crushed their bruised lips together, wolfing him down as his hips moved with long, slow thrusts, thorough and slow, taking his time to work the build up. Tsukishima inadvertently clenched this time, the lazy build up driving him mad, but Kuroo did not react save for running his thumb over Tsukishima's lower lip and clicking his tongue. He could feel Kuroo lean in, the warmth of his body covering Tsukishima swiftly, and moaned softly when Kuroo bit the shell of his ear.

"You know better than that. Beg, Kei."

He trembled, the hot breath making him anxious as he bucked up in a last attempt, only to be pinned down by Kuroo's hands. "P-Please," he stammered, mind numbed from pleasure, instinctively craving further release, as his cock was now too hard for him to turn back. 

"Harder, I want more, give me more." He pleaded, chest heaving and body rigid with anticipation. Kuroo chuckled before pulling out of Tsukishima, teasing his ass with his still-slick cock, tracing the edge of Tsukishima's hole with the head of his dick before pushing in all at once. He could feel Kuroo's balls pressing against his ass, buried deep inside of his body, and the movement alone earned a strangled, shaky cry.

It escalated all at once. Suddenly he was being pounded by Kuroo's cock and the long, throaty moans being wrenched out of him one by one shifted to a violent staccato--"a-ah! ah!"--as Kuroo's pace quickened to merciless, short thrusts. In the haze of pleasure he could just barely make out the small word:

"Pathetic."

Tsukishima swallowed hard. He had just enough voice left to counter, but it came out as a whine.

"Break m-me,  Tetsurou."

And he did, but not before he swore under his breath first, some other obscenities stringing along in the same hurried, rushed way but between breaths as he fucked Tsukishima so hard that their wet skin slapping together echoed like gunshots and the sound of slick rolling of flesh on flesh--the smacking of their bodies--made Tsukishima feel like he had been transported into a porno. This wasn't quite enough, though. Kuroo took Tsukishima by his bony shoulders, tight grip causing him to inhale sharply, and pulled down fiercely with each drive of his hips, sending shockwaves of ecstasy into Tsukishima's tense, trembling body, using his weight to bring him down to Kuroo's cock at the same time. Tsukishima felt weak and used and he swore he would crack from the pleasure.

Kuroo's hands pressed hard against Tsukishima's collarbone, blunt nails digging into his pale skin with piercing force. He could barely breathe, greedily searching for more air with each gasp he took, pulling harder against the binds around his wrists as his hands balled into tight, white knuckled fists. Kuroo's hands moved up to Tsukishima's neck, its hold tightening as he pressed on--Kuroo  was close. Tsukishima felt everything; the pain from Kuroo's hold on his throat, the stinging of his ass, Kuroo's pubes against his hole with each thrust, their slicked skin rubbing and squelching, Kuroo's cock, throbbing and pulsing inside of him--how Kuroo grew frantic, lost in the heat, and Tsukishima wanted all of it. He cried out, muscles tensing as he felt himself close to ejaculating, precum  leaking from his bright pink cock. His lips felt sore, but he wanted Kuroo. 

"Ki-iss m-me," he managed out, voice strained. Tsukishima's arms ached, limp and powerless as he was ravaged, throat dry and raw from his cries while his mouth was everything but barren, hanging open and dripping with saliva from the corners, body shaking with each fuck. Tsukishima's face and chest were flushed the same shade of pink as his dick, and christ, he was practically begging to come, for  Kuroo to kiss his pretty, raw lips--he met Tsukishima's mouth and groaned into his lips with every push, panting between kisses and rushing to meet more tongue and to taste more of Tsukishima, because that was all he wanted--

"K-Kei," Kuroo  groaned, grasp constricting around Tsukishima's neck as he felt close, thighs tensing beneath Tsukishima's legs as he pushed on, thrusting wildly. The pain mixed with the pleasure was what pushed Tsukishima over, Kuroo's hold driving him to take rushed gasps of air between the frenzied mess of tongue and teeth, eyes screwing shut underneath his blindfold and  _fuck_ , "Te - Tetsurou\--!"

Tsukishima saw white, back arching as he pulled against the bedposts and rode out his orgasm, taking everything Kuroo gave him greedily; his ass, constricting and milking Kuroo's dick until it filled him, felt hot and fragile, quivering and stuffed with Kuroo's seed. Kuroo's hand let go of Tsukishima's neck then and reached for the  headposts. Tsukishima had made a mess of himself on his abdomen--he could feel the cum warm and sticky on his skin--and was still gasping for air when Kuroo  untied the binds around his wrists before settling down next to him on the bed, still softening inside of Tsukishima, not seeming to have any plans of pulling out.

Kuroo untied the blindfold and he was relieved to see that the room had remained the same, almost forgetting what  Kuroo's bed and desk looked like, or what stupid posters he had on his walls. Grabbing his glasses, he was pleased to be both extremely satiated and very in focus. He couldn't help but make a small, terribly embarrassing sound when Kuroo pulled out of his ass, exhaling deeply before standing--almost losing his balance, which Kuroo acknowledged with a laugh--and making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. His reflection was almost unrecognizable, or so a part of him thought, anyway, and affirmed to himself that he would be terrible blind. 

When he returned to the bed Kuroo was outstretched like a cat, a lazy god enjoying the post coital haze, body slack and inviting. His smoking habit, something that Tsukishima had picked up on after the fourth or fifth time, was definitely from his father, he inferred. He, as of now, had settled on indifference, as he had been through the "smoking is bad for you" argument so many times that he could perfectly envision Kuroo, looking back at him with feigned shock, asking him "wait really?" and laughing at Tsukishima's unamused, deadpan face. How long had it been, exactly?

"Kei, stop staring and get over here." He cooed, blowing smoke in a slow stream, a grin creeping onto his face as he watched--no, stared at Tsukishima, taking the sight of his naked body in. He wondered to himself if he would ever admit to Kuroo how much of a turn on it was, watching Kuroo watch him, and decided that it was a slippery slope into activities he might not enjoy.    


Actually, mirror sex doesn't sound half bad, but he supposed that would be for another time.

"Don't tell me what to do."    



End file.
